Master of Puppets
by Nahadria-Leralonde
Summary: Erm...songfic to Metallica's Master of Puppets. It's just your average Voldemort's thoughts.


Author's Note: Songfic. I love songfics. It seems like no one else does. Because no one will REVIEW! Haha. This is to Metallica's Master of Puppets, who I am going to see on March 31. Yay! For those of you that recognize it, yay! This is a really cool song (, and it fit perfectly with this plot line.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I am Voldemort. I am the Dark Lord, the one who will rule one day. I am the most powerful wizard on the earth, and I do as I wish. No one can stop me, and no one, save one, can resist me. ~*~* End of passion play, crumbling away  
  
I'm your source of self-destruction  
  
Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear  
  
Leading on your deaths construction ~*~* I kill. I torture. I do as I please to whomever I please. You'll understand it one day. ~*~* Taste me you will see  
  
More is all you need  
  
You're dedicated to  
  
How I'm killing you ~*~* If you oppose me, you will be obliterated. Through my power I can suck your soul through your mouth. I can torture you. I can force you to do my will. I can kill you before you hit the floor. I look for all the best wizards. The cleverest. The most cunning. The stealthiest. They all come to me. ~*~* Come crawling faster  
  
Obey your Master  
  
Your life burns faster  
  
Obey your Master  
  
Master ~*~* Except this one. He's not cunning, he's not stealthy, he's not clever, he's not intelligent. He's not even average. But he is of more use to me than anyone I have under my command. Wormtail- he fears me. He will do as I will and he is my closest servant. ~*~* Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
  
Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream  
  
Master  
  
Master  
  
Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream  
  
Master  
  
Master ~*~* He has innocence. Or at least they think he does. No one suspects a thing when it comes to Wormtail. He can get me information that my cleverest, stealthiest cannot. Wormtail, he makes his way slowly but surely through the defenses of Dumbeldore. He is my most useful servant. ~*~* Needlework the way, never you betray  
  
Life of death becoming clearer  
  
Pain monopoly, ritual misery  
  
Chop your breakfast on a mirror ~*~* And he is mine to command. ~*~* Taste me you will see  
  
More is all you need  
  
You're dedicated to  
  
How I'm killing you ~*~* Command him I do, for I have what I need. ~*~* Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
  
Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream  
  
Master  
  
Master  
  
Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream  
  
Master  
  
Master ~*~* I told him what I want. He begged. He pleaded. I would not wield. I told him what I want. He will provide it. He does not want to, but he will. And all I can do is laugh at his cries. ~*~* Master, Master, Where's the dreams that I've been after?  
  
Master, Master, You promised only lies  
  
Laughter, Laughter, All I hear and see is laughter  
  
Laughter, Laughter, laughing at my cries ~*~* He has no idea how much this costs. But it's not me paying. It's him. However he will comply, there's no need for me to fret. He has no choice. He has to pay dearly, but he keeps coming back to me. ~*~* Hell is worth all that, natural habitat  
  
Just a rhyme without a reason  
  
Never-ending maze, drift on numbered days  
  
Now your life is out of season  
  
Taste me you will see  
  
More is all you need  
  
You're dedicated to  
  
How I'm killing you ~*~* Come faster, young Wormtail, there is more I need. ~*~* Come crawling faster  
  
Obey your Master  
  
Your life burns faster  
  
Obey your Master  
  
Master ~*~* He has no choice; he has to return to me. He knows the consequences. And my unwritten rule: Do as you will only if you have my permission. ~*~* Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
  
Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream  
  
Master  
  
Master  
  
Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream  
  
Master  
  
Master ~*~* It's sad really, how such a sniveling incoherent piece of filth can be of so much importance. And it's fun to watch him cry. ~*~* Ha ha ha ha ~*~* I love being me. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Haha. Sorry. Had to add that last bit in there. I love being me! OK.so review? Or you could always review.it doesn't take THAT long! 


End file.
